Goodnight Johnny
by FabAbb
Summary: Dallas decides to finally confess his feelings to Johnny, but will he feel the same? Short oneshot. Johnny/Dally.


Dally opened the Curtis' door, heading for the kitchen. He looked for the oldest Curtis brother, and found him immediately. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. Dallas sat down across of him and Darry looked up from the newspaper.

"Dally?" he said, confused.

"Yeah yeah it's me. Listen I need to talk to you."

Darry folded up his newspaper and put it on the table. "Sure."

"Listen man. You can't tell anyone. If you do, I'll kill you."

Darry nodded for him to go on.

"I... I think I like Johnny man..." Dally blurted out. He was fidgeting with his sleeve and not making eye contact. Darry thought it was very weird to see Dally nervous. He wondered if it was actually Dally.

Darry saw this coming, but decided to test Dally, "Oh, you like him like a brother, right?"

Dally shook his head. "Nah, I like him more than that. You know what I mean!"

Darry thought about it for a second. He could always tell he liked Johnny. Dallas was always protective over Johnny, and he was really the only thing he cared about. He felt as if Johnny liked Dallas too. When Johnny needs help, the first person he goes to is Dallas. And Dallas will obviously always help Johnny. But Darry thought it didn't feel like friendship. He felt as if their bond was stronger, something more. More than friends.

He wanted to see if Dallas was really in love with Johnny, so he decided to ask him, "Hey Dally, what do you feel when you're around Johnny?"

"Huh?"

"What do you feel when you're around Johnny? How does he make you feel?"

Dally thought about it for a second before answering, "Well... it's like when I see that he's hurt... it gives me this feeling. I don't know, I can't bear to see him sad or hurt! I always feel like I want to protect him! I want to help him as much as I can. Not only that... but he shows me that this world isn't as bad as I thought..."

Dallas went on, rambling about Johnny until Darry had to stop him. "Dally," he started, "why don't you go tell him? He should be in the lot."

Dally looked down. "I don't know how."

"Just tell him what you told me. I'm sure it'll make him happy.

Dally shook his head, "What if he don't feel the same?"

Darry smiled, "You'll never know unless you try."

Dally stood up. "You said he's in the lot, right?"

Darry nodded and Dally was about to walk out before Darry said, "Hey Dal," Dally turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Dally nodded. "Thanks man." and he walked out.

Darry got up from the table and headed to bed. He knew Johnny would be happy. He could tell he liked Dally.

oXo

Dally walked to the lot, surrounded by the darkness from the night sky. The walk from the Curtis' to the lot wasn't long. As Dallas got closer to the lot, he saw a dark figure, which was no one other than Johnny. He sat down beside Johnny.

Johnny jumped when he saw Dally. "Oh hey Dal. You scared me..."

Dally could tell Johnny was hurt. "You okay Johnny? You don't look good."

Johnny looked at the burning flames in front of him. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Just my mom."

"What'd she do?" Dally asked angrily.

"She just yelled at me." Johnny sighed.

Dallas felt awful when his parents yelled at him. When Johnny got beat, he could at least help him with his wounds. It'd get better eventually. But with words, Dallas couldn't heal words. You can't take words back, they stick with other people.

Dallas noticed Johnny was crying. Johnny usually never cried. He kept his emotions bottled up until he just broke down from holding it all in.

Dallas put an arm around Johnny, not knowing what to say. "It's okay Johnny. You can talk to me."

Johnny leaned his head on Dally's shoulder. "I just don't know anymore Dal... everything is horrible right now."

Dallas sighed. "Johnny." He put his hand under Johnny's chin so he would be looking him right in the eyes. "The gang needs you. I need you man. We couldn't make it without you."

Johnny randomly hugged Dallas. "I know," he mumbled, "Thanks Dal."

Dally hugged Johnny back. "Don't listen to a fuckin' thing your folks say. They don't matter."

"I just wish they cared Dal," Johnny said softly.

"I know Johnny... but don't let it get to ya."

Dallas pulled Johnny into a closer embrace. The two sat there, holding each other. Dallas didn't know whether should confess now or wait. Part of him wanted to get it over with, and thought it would maybe make Johnny realize how much he cares about him. But another part of him thought it would put more stress on Johnny. Not only that, but he thought Johnny wouldn't feel the same. Johnny only sees him as a role model, right?

Minutes and minutes had passed, the two had just sat in silence the whole time. Dally decided to break the silence by saying, "Hey Johnny, I need to talk to ya."

"Mhmm," Johnny mumbled.

"You can't get mad at me though, promise?"

"Okay."

"It's going to sound crazy."

"Just tell me."

Dallas was silent for a few seconds.

"Dal?"

"Johnny... I think I like you."

Johnny looked at Dally, confused. "Huh?"

Dallas sighed. "Yeah... I think I... like you. More than a friend, if you know what I mean? I don't know, you just get to me Johnny. I like... well... I just like you man! Like love!"

Johnny was dazed. Dallas being in love with him? How? Johnny smiled, just staring into Dally's blue eyes.

"Johnny?"

"Dal..." Johnny gently grabbed Dally's hands and held them. "Man... Dal... I've liked you too."

Now Dallas was dazed. Johnny being in love with him? How? Dallas was just a criminal. No, that's how everyone sees him. Johnny sees him as a hero. And he loves him.

Dallas scooted closer to Johnny. "If you like me too, then you'll let me do this." And next thing Johnny knew, he felt soft lips being pressed against his own lips. He found himself kissing back. Johnny put his hands around Dally's neck and Dally put his hands around Johnny's waist. Dally slowly put his tongue in Johnny's mouth, trying to take things slow for Johnny. He was going to take things slow for Johnny, and be gentle, for now. Johnny thought nothing about Dally could be soft, but boy were his lips. He noticed Dally's lips tasted like cigarettes, alcohol, and some chocolate. But he loved it.

The couple had to let go to catch their breath. "Was that your first kiss?" Dally asked and Johnny nodded.

"Dally... does this mean we're together?" Johnny asked.

Dallas gently pushed Johnny's bangs out of his eyes. He always didn't like how Johnny did his bangs and how they covered his eyes. "If you want to be."

Johnny suddenly hugged Dallas. "I want to."

"Okay then," Dallas said and hugged back. He buried his face in his boyfriend's hair and kissed his head.

"Dally?"

"Mhm?"

Johnny sighed. "Are we telling the gang?"

Dallas kept his face in Johnny's hair, so his voice was barely audible. "Eventually."

"Okay."

As Dallas was holding Johnny, he realized he was shivering, and he didn't have on his jean jacket he always wears. "You cold?" Dallas asked.

"A little," Johnny replied.

"Hang on." Dallas let go of Johnny for a few seconds to take off his jacket. He put it on Johnny.

"Dal? Won't you get cold?" Johnny asked.

"I'll be fine man."

"Thank you."

Dallas hugged Johnny again and Johnny obviously hugged back. Dally's jacket

kept him warm. Johnny buried his face in Dally's chest. He noticed the necklace he was wearing, it was silver and oval shaped. Johnny thought it was cool. Dallas buried his face in Johnny's black hair.

"Johnny?" Dally randomly said.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Dallas said in a soft tone.

"I love you too." Johnny said with no hesitation.

The couple snuggled closer together. Dallas was glad he finally had Johnny to himself. He couldn't imagine being with a girl now. Girls are too complicated. He just can't understand them. Things just don't feel right when he's with them. But in moments like this, when he's with Johnny, everything feels perfect. Johnny is the only thing he loves.

Johnny couldn't believe his boyfriend was Dallas Winston. How did he catch someone like that? And how did Dallas fall for someone like him? Johnny couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Dallas makes him feel loved. And that's all Johnny wants, and needs.

Dallas realized Johnny had fallen asleep in his arms. Although he thinks nothing is cute, he thought Johnny was absolutely adorable. He wanted to have his arms wrapped around Johnny forever, never letting go. Dallas lay on the small bed Johnny had made earlier, laying Johnny on his shoulder while he put his arm around him, trying to keep him warm.

Before Dallas went to sleep, he gently kissed the younger greaser's forehead. Then he gave him the most affectionate smile he's ever given anyone, or anything.

"Goodnight Johnny."


End file.
